batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Knight (TV Series)
The Dark Knight is a 2013 television show based off the superhero character Batman. Developed by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan and the famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, ''The Dark Knight ''creates it's own continuity in the ''Batman ''universe. It follows the life of Bruce Wayne (portrayed by Armie Hammer) as he becomes the crimefighter known as ''The Dark Knight ''to avenge the death of his wife and child. Also starring is Bryan Cranston (who played the main character in ''Breaking Bad), Jenna Fischer, and Greg Kinnear as Lt. James Gordon, Vicki Vale, and Harvey Dent. The Dark Knight ''premiered on the television channel AMC on Wednesday, April 10th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. The first episode received positive reviews, followed by the other episodes receiving critical-acclaim. The fourteen-episode first season concluded on July 10th, 2013 with a two-hour season finale. On August 3rd, 2013, it was announced that ''The Dark Knight ''would be renewed for a second season consisting of eighteen episodes. Soon after this announcement, AMC stated that ''The Dark Knight would be moved to Tuesday nights at 9:00 pm in their new Powerful Tuesday lineup, followed by the drama series Low Winter Sun. 'Cast' *-The character became a villain in season five after becoming Two-Face. **-The character was recurring during the first season. ***-The character was recurring during the second and third season. *-The character was in the main cast during season one. 'Episodes' The title, air date, and rating of the episode is given. Every single episode of The Dark Knight ''is rated TV-14, however each one may have different reasons why. The symbol ''D ''stands for ''intensely suggestive dialogue, L ''stands for ''strong coarse language, S ''stands for ''intense sexual situations, and V ''stands for ''intense violence. 'Season 1 - Rising' In the first season of the show, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City after being in exile for two years due to the death of his wife and daughter. He returns to rid Gotham of the crime and corruption that fills it, and when his former boss, Alfred Pennyworth, is beaten up, it motivates him even more. Using his wife's fascination of bats as inspiration, he becomes The Dark Knight. After committing his first act of heroism, word of him spreads to reporter Vicki Vale, Bruce's father's lawyer-friend Harvey Dent, Armored Inc. CEO Lucius Fox, and no-nonsense cop James Gordon. Word also spreads to Carmine Falcone of The Roman Empire, Sal Maroni of The Maroni Family, and Tony Zucco of The Zucco Syndicate, three mafia groups fighting over Gotham. Falcone hires hitman Warren White to "take care" of The Dark Knight. Soon enough, James makes an alliance with The Dark Knight, Vicki accidentally finds out Bruce is The Dark Knight, and Lucius becomes The Dark Knight's armorer. Harvey Bullock, a cop under the payroll of Sal ordered to watch James, is killed in a gunfight with James. At the same time, Tony becomes an informant after seeing how much his empire is suffering. As time goes by, Warren is disfigured after Sal's men lock him in a freezer, Tony is assassinated by one of Carmine's men, and Alfred recovers. Warren becomes "annoyed" by all the mafia wars, and kills Carmine and Sal, both when they are sleeping. With only him and the men of Sal and Carmine to deal with, The Dark Knight finally defeats them all in a major battle. The mafia empires crumble, Warren is sent to Arkham Asylum, and Bruce decides to continue being The Dark Knight. The first season received positive reviews, getting a score of 86 on MetaCritic. Its cast was praised along with the writing and visual effects, however, fans and critics alike felt that it had too light of a tone. It was released on DVD and BluRay as The Dark Knight Season One: Rising. 'Season 2 - Reckoning' 'Season 3 - Gotham Uprising' Coming Soon... 'Season 4 - Redemption ' Coming Soon... ''Dark Knight Chronicles: Nightwing ''Coming Soon... 'Season 5 - Revelations' Coming Soon... 'Season 6 - First Strike' Coming Soon... 'Season 7 - Fall of the Caped Crusader' Coming Soon... 'Reception' Coming Soon... 'Other Media' 'Film' Coming Soon... 'Video Game' Main Article: The Dark Knight Evolution A video game adaption of the series, developed by Ubisoft Montpellier and published by Ubisoft (with distribution being handled by Warner Bros. Interactive), was released on Februrary 17th, 2015 under the name of The Dark Knight Evolution. The events of the game take place between seasons two and three. It involves Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight fighting his previous mentor and now enemy, Ra's al Ghul, who forms a small group of villains that include Blockbuster, Firefly, and Mario Falcone (son of season one's villain, Carmine Falcone). After much hype from both fans and critics, The Dark Knight Evolution was released for the Playstation 4, Xbox 720, Wii U, and Windows PC to positive reviews. It holds GameRankings scores of 83.44% (PS4 / 720), 82.91% (Wii U), and 79.36% (PC). On Metacritic, it has 83/100 (PS4 / 720 / Wii U) and 80/100 (PC). It was praised for its smooth and fun gameplay, the incredible open-world environment, and the great storyline. However, there were complaints about the small amount of side-missions (which were also told to be quite repetitive), as well as some bugs and glitches that would seriously mess up gameplay. 'Connection to the Justice League film' Main Article: Justice League (2016 film) During development of the film adaption of the Justice League comic series, producers Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, and even Goyer were unsure if they wanted Hammer to portray Bruce Wayne / Batman in the film due to the "differences from the comic Batman ''and the television series ''Batman." They were considering having A-list actors like Leonardo DiCaprio and Bradley Cooper to audition, but Goyer and Snyder soon had a change of heart, followed by Nolan about one day later. Negotiations for Hammer to play the character began in early-2015, and concluded about two weeks later with Hammer getting the part. Soon enough, there was talk of whether Batman or Superman should be the main protagonist. After the developers set up a vote on the official website, Batman won by almost 200,000 votes. After pre-production, filming, and post-production, Justice League ''was released on April 22nd, 2016. It stars Hammer as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight, Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman, Dennis Haysbert as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter, Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, Mila Kunis as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, Josh Hartnett as Barry Allen / The Flash, Ben Foster as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, plus a variety of other cast members. It received critical acclaim, which motivated the directors to start a new series of ''Justice League ''films, similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Bruce Wayne, who is referred to as The Dark Knight in the film, is only called ''Batman ''once in the beginning of the film by Flash. '' 'Pictures' TDK Show Nightwing Special.PNG|A promotional photo for the spin-off television film, Dark Knight Chronicles: Nightwing. TDK Show Promo.PNG|A teaser poster that was released on Christmas 2012. TDK Show Ep.Picture Improv.2.PNG|A screenshot from the season one episode "Gotham City Defenders." Category:The Dark Knight (TV Series) Category:Television series Category:Batman Fanon Wiki